Worlds Apart
by FireCats20
Summary: This is the story of how three enemies find friendship and love one night when they put their differences aside, stop fighting, and start talking when they meet at a magical mountain. Gundam Wing/DBZ/OC. This story is NOT a slash (MxM) but there is a threesome. ON HOLD DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK **SEND ME IDEAS**
1. Prolog

**WORLDS APART**

This is the story of how three young enemy warriors find friendship and love one clear night when they put their differences aside, stop fighting, and start talking. Serenity-Persain, Quatre, and Gohan first meet at a magical mountain know as Panther Mountain. The mountain gets its name, because it looks like a panther laying on it belly and the inside looks like a jungle, with trees and other plants growing there, as well as a mystical lake known as Crystal Lake.

Serenity (more commonly known as Persain) was the third princess born to the Amazons. She is 14 years of age, and has proven to be one of the strongest people and warriors ever born. Serenity-Persain, along with her sisters and cousins gets themselves into more trouble then lion cubs looking for adventure. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was the only Amazon to die at the hands of her uncle, Prince Vegeta, two years after Lunar, Serenity's youngest daughter, was born.

Quatre is a rich and peaceful Human involved in the war of survival. He is 16 years of age and one of the five young men who are fighting to end all wars. He believes war is both useless and meaningless. He and his friends have promised to end this war, no matter what the out come may be. In the event will he have the time to convince Persain and Gohan this war is meaningless; will they be able to stop this war or die trying to end what never should have started?

Gohan is among the most powerful Saiyans on the Saiyan Elite Team. He is 18 years of age and the second strongest Saiyan in the universe. His fighting skills have been massive since birth and only improve the older he gets. Persain is the only known person who has been able push Gohan beyond his maximum as a level 4 Super Saiyan (SSJ4). But will he use his powers for good or evil?


	2. AN: Please Pray

*******AN: Update 3-17-3013 **_**I want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to post another chapter I've been going through a lot of stress lately. Most of you know in 2009 I lost my dad to cancer. Since then I have had a mysterious illness doctors are now claiming to be diverticulitis and colitis. My mother has also had a strange illness where her stomach and swollen and it has become hard for her to walk. She requires oxygen almost 24/7 now. In 2010 I ended up losing both my jobs due to my illness because of a mix-up with the paperwork sent by the corporate office and the fact my doctor would not release me to go back to work. Last year I lost my aunt who we had on a ventilator for 7 1/2 years.**_

_**In January of this year I became a godmother and in February I lost my current job do to the facts I was bullied into quitting. Every time I was out sick I had a doctors note. Then I missed three days because my grandmother was in the hospital with a life-threatening case of pneumonia. My most recent boss actually told me I had to choose work or my dying grandmother and I chose my grandmother.**_

_**My grandmother has been in the hospital from January 31st until today March 13th three different times with pneumonia and each time it gets worse. She was never over the pneumonia when being sent home. I do not know any of you who have read my stories but I will ask if you believe in God please pray with me and my grandmother's lungs will be healed. That the fluid they keep building around her lungs will stop and she will start getting better. She is not expected the release for approximately another week at which time if she is not any better the doctor's will move to the next step. They have already been wash her lungs and taken biopsies see what can be done.**_

_**So please you are a praying person my name is Stephanie and my grandmother's name is Brenda and I am as asking to pray with me God will heal her.*******_

#########################################################################

**_I know it have been longer then I promised. My father lost his battle September 4, 2009 at 3:50 pm, and in August 2010 my grandmother was told she had breast cancer. I have been to depressed to write because the upcoming chapters have Ivy's father. In a way Ivy, her mom, and dad are like me and my parents. I got along better with my dad and I always fight with my mom. I am truly it has been so long, but I will get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for your support. Please continue to keep me and the family in your prayers._**

#########################################################################

**AN: Many of you know the problem my family and i have faced i thank you for your support. and god has helped. my father passed on 9-4-2009. this is the first time i have felt able to login. i have put my stories on hold until 1-1-10. please continue to pray for my family that we be able forgive those on my fathers side for the way they have behaved in this time. thank you again and i will continue my stories on 1-1-10.**

#########################################################################

**AN: Sorry I haven't been on lately. I have been too worried and stressed to really write. We found out a few weeks ago that my Dad has cancer. In like 2-4 weeks it has really spread over his body. It has been super bad. I'm still waiting for reality to kick in. I had that brake down at work last week. I'm asking for everyone I talk to, to pry for my family that will be ok. The Docs have not really said anything about how much time he might have. So please if you are the praying type, pray for me and my family. My Dads name is Vernon. Let every one you know, know about my Dad and ask that they keep him in their prayers. Please.**

**We found out today that the cancer has consumed his body (bone, bone marrow, you name it.) The Doc have not seen anything like it. Please let others now what's going on and ask them to keep us in their thoughts and prayers. My family really needs that.**


End file.
